Dreams of Love and Lust
by CaramelPeach
Summary: Noire Mathes OC is a meister at the DWMA. Since she enrolled, she has made many friends and settled into everything well. But recently, she thought about finding a boyfriend. Since she can't decide, she's relying on her dreams to tell her. But, that doesn't go so well when she has various dreams in one night. RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND A LITTLE SMUT. OCxOtherCharacters
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Before any madness starts, let me introduce myself. My name is Noire Mathes. I am a meister at the DWMA.

After enrolling at the academy, my whole life took one turn around from living the elegance of France to living in

the city life of Death City itself. I kid you not, everything is great here. I quickly made friends and settled in

quickly with my partner/weapon, except, of course, there is ONE thing missing in a young girl's life:

Love, Marriage, Romance, whatever you girls would REALLY want to call it. Or, as we call it in France, _amour_

_ éternel_ (everlasting love).

Call me crazy, but I might as well look now while the perfect boys are ripe and ready to pick. Except, the bad

thing about finding love here at the academy is that among all my guy friends, I'm not even close at a chance

to get with them. Well, that's just what I think. It's a hard decision to make.

_**Maybe…if I dreamt about whichever guy and I, it's a sign of who I **__**should ch**__**oose. Hmm…**_

School was any other school day. Soul and Black Star's "bromance", Professor Stein's…creepiness, Death the

Kid's OCD about the way my bangs are, Patty's… "Works-of-art", and other things that cause distractions of

your mind. I came home from school, exhausted as usual, and slumped onto the sofa. My weapon, Ren, stared

at me. "Were you able to cram all the learning in?" He chuckled, looking TOTALLY awake and alive. I glanced

back at him with a stink eye, showing that I wasn't in the god damn mood for joking. He noticed my expression

and raised his arms in forfeit. "Whatever. I don't know why you're feeling like crap now." _I don't either…_ I

thought. I felt hopeless and desperate. _Maybe doing my homework will clear my mind…_

As I grab my shit-load of homework, a folded paper falls out from my notes. _Strange…_I grabbed the paper and,

for some reason, ran to my room and locked the door. I have no damn clue why, but in my head, I was thinking

that this would be a love note. Yes, you heard me right. A _note de l'amour. _It also had some sort of scent to it…

it smelled somewhat like roses, candy, and…ammonia? What in the hell? I unfolded the paper, but it turned out

to be various papers! And…they were all from GUYS! But as I read these notes, they were just notes of

encouragement for the upcoming test soon. Just the usual sayings any other guy-friend would say.

"Study Hard!" "You can do it!" "I'm gonna get a better score than you!"…the usual crap.

But, for some reason, I felt some sort of connection among the various words of encouragement. What these

guys are saying…I'd never think that they would say this kind of stuff in this way to me. But rather than think

about it now, I had homework to be done and dinner to be eaten.

Tonight, I decided to go to sleep early, so I may be able to calm my mind down for school tomorrow. And, so

that I may be able to have some sort of dream tonight, telling me which decisions should be made.

* * *

I wake up, feeling somewhat refreshed. I guess getting to sleep early DOES yes, I just realized that.

After the usual breakfast consisting of eggs done over-easy and sourdough toast, I was ready to head of to

school. As I arrived, I met up with Soul and Maka in the hallway. "Hello, Noire!" How's it going?" Maka smiled.

"It's all good, thanks." I smiled back. Soul gave his usual toothy grin. "Great to hear. By the way, I wanna talk

to you in private later today when we have the chance. Alright?" Soul said, smoothly. I was shocked. "Umm…

ok?" I replied back, nervously laughing. "Hey there's no need to worry. I'm not going to do anything weird to

you…yet." Soul let out a pervertish chuckle, causing Maka to have to Maka-Chop him…again.

Obviously, he didn't mean it seriously, but _WHAT THE FUCK? _I'm…I'm going to get raped!

**This isn't what I asked for at all…**

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY HEY HEY! This __is your lovely author speaking! I truly apologize for the short _

_prologue/chapter/whatever. But trust me, there's MUCH more to come soon! Next chapter's going to have our very_

_own SOUL EATER EVANS! :D **clap clap clap**_

_Warning though: Next chapter will STILL contain a ton of cursing and a little bit of smut/light, pre-lemon. Not 100% _

_LEMON, but almost ^_^"_

_ Thanks for reading! :3_

_-Caramel ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2 Soul Eater Evans

_I wake up, feeling somewhat refreshed. I guess getting to sleep early DOES help. And yes, I just realized that._

_After the usual breakfast consisting of eggs done over-easy and sourdough toast, I was ready to head off to school. _

_As I arrived, I met up with Soul and Maka in the hallway. "Hello, Noire!" How's it going?" Maka smiled. "It's all good,_

_thanks." I smiled back. Soul gave his usual toothy grin. "Great to hear. By the way, I wanna talk to you in private _

_later today when we have the chance. Alright?" Soul said, smoothly. I was shocked. "Umm…ok?" I replied back, _

_nervously laughing. "Hey there's no need to worry. I'm not going to do anything weird to you…yet." Soul let out a _

_pervert-ish__ chuckle, causing Maka to have to Maka-Chop him…again._

_Obviously, he didn't mean it seriously, but WHAT THE FUCK? I'm…I'm going to get raped! _

_**This isn't **__**what I asked for at all…**_

* * *

"Yeah, well…uh, I highly doubt that you're going to do something that crazy. I can beat you up as much as

Maka can nag you around, so don't even try." I joked around, hoping Maka won't yell at me for using the term

"nag" on her. We all just laughed and went on to class.

Soul Eater Evans. A weapon (scythe to be exact) at the DWMA. Ever since I enrolled here at the academy, his

meister, Maka Albarn, has been friendly enough to guide me around. Thus, from her, I was able to befriend

Soul. No joke, he's a perfect guy to date, in my opinion, but…

_**He and Maka are so close that I can't break Maka's heart if they are in love with each other. I don't wan**__**t**_

_**to be the bad friend that steals your best friend's boyfriend/crush/whoever.**_

But, I think Soul wants to talk to me about something…IMPORTANT, (if you know what I mean). So he might

have talked about it with Maka, and she seems OK now. Maybe this will be my chance…?

Once class started, I sat down, thinking about what Professor Stein's going to creep us all out about today.

_Probably about dissection AS USUAL. Or male and female anatomy. That's pretty damn creepy…_ My thoughts were

interrupted by Black Star's usual shouts of "surpassing God" or whatever the shit he calls it. I decided to get

his attention by throwing my French-English dictionary at his face (NOTE: My mother thought it would be best if

I had a dictionary on-hand, just incase some words weren't familiar, except I've been taking English since I

was a child, and she knows it. Stupid woman…).

"_Yeah_, Black Star. Maybe one day you _WILL_ surpass God. When pigs grow some GOD DAMN WINGS and _fly _over

_DEATH CITY_ and do other crazy shit." I mocked. "Hell, you could be the Warrior or GOD of the pigs if you want a

powerful label like that or something. It fits you _well_." Everyone giggled, except for Black Star, who was trying

to make a come-back, and Patty, who was over-excited when she heard the term "when pigs grow some GOD

DAMN wings", therefore, she started creating a giant paper pig out of all the homework we had to work on last

night. Typical Patty Thompson.

"I think Black Star's just jealous because you beat him the other day." Soul said to me, in that smooth, cool

voice he has. "Don't let him put you down." He grinned at me. "Well…I know THAT." I responded back. _That's _

_really strange…he's being nicer than usual. Usually, he wouldn't respond with anything. Huh… _I thought, slightly

blushing.

Things just got weirder, however. Soul seemed to be talking to me more often during class. He got called for it

a couple times, making Professor Stein give another creepy "dissection" rape-face. "Don't worry. I'll protect

you." Soul chuckled, putting his arm in front of me. I rolled my eyes. Black Star seemed jealous, for he thought

Soul and he had something special, so he tried getting me out of the way. Then, if things couldn't get more

random, Patty threw her paper pig that she made earlier at me. I don't have any clue why she did, but there

must have been rocks inside there, because it hurt like FUUUCKK. Soul then started rubbing my head and

smooching it. Eventually, and finally, Maka had to Maka-Chop him so I would be in my own privacy. I guess

that's what BFFs are for. Black Star stopped trying to pull me away and started laughing at me. "THAT'S WHAT

YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE GREAT BLACK STAR! CARMA STRIKES BACK!" I had to throw my dictionary at

his face again so he would just shut the fuck up.

At this point, chaos started happening. Soul was traumatized by Maka's chop, yet still comforting my head,

Maka was trying to nag him (yes, NAG.) to get off me, Patty started singing about flying pigs, giraffes, and how

they would get along on some island and thrive there or whatever the hell it was, Tsubaki was helping me get

Black Star off my ass by trying to pull him away, and thus, because of the commotion, the whole class joined in

on trashing around. Eventually, there was a voice, shouting in anger and annoyance.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MORONIC GARBAGE OF ASSYMMETRY!" Who else's voice would it be but

Death the Kid's. He was holding two guns, whom were Liz and Patty. At the front of the whole class, he aimed

and started shooting at the crowd, but mainly toward where the commotion started: At Black Star, Soul, Maka,

Tsubaki, and I. The whole class started freaking out and running away from Kid. Black Star confidentially

laughed. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN SCARE THE GREAT BLACK STAR! TSUBAKI!" he shouted, grabbing his weapon

**AUTHOR: Tsubaki, not a lethal terrorist weapon XD**. Tsubaki sighed, turning into a ninja sword. Black Star

then, maniacally started fighting Kid. Most of the other students were cheering them on. Maka sighed and

went back to reading her book. Soul looked at me, grinned, and then said "Let's get out of here before they

wreck the whole building." He grabbed my hand. "Uhhh…alright?" I said, being led out of the classroom.

Nobody noticed that Soul and I were leaving, but I looked back at Maka, seeing if she sees us. She has no

contact towards us, but I wanted to make sure that she didn't look angered or something because Soul is

stealing me away.

We went up to the left balcony of the academy and looked out over all of Death City. It was a fascinating view.

"I…I've never seen a more magnificent view of Death City like this before." I muttered in fascination. Soul

looked back at me and smiled, grabbing my waist. I felt a bit uncomfortable, except I slightly blushed._ Does Sou__l_

like me? What if Maka saw us now? Soul is going to get some SERIOUS punishment later if that happened… "…

Soul?" I said. "Yeah?" Soul replied, looking at me. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He chuckled.

"I thought you'd never ask, since it seems too obvious to you." He replied, touching my warm, blushed cheeks.

"…Obvious…?" I looked at him. Then, he bent over and kissed my warm cheeks. "I like you, Noire."

No happy thoughts entered my head. All I could think of was _MAKA'S GOING TO GET UP HERE AND KICK YOUR _

_ASS, PRINCE CHARMING. YOU'RE FUCKED!_ But, all I could do was blush a little more. "You're so sexy when your

cheeks are bright pink." Soul muttered to me, smiling as he kisses my lips. _Wait a minute—who the hell says that _

_someone is sexy when their face is bright pink? That's not sexy at all you dumbass! _I thought again. I hugged

Soul tight. "I…I think I like you too…" I mumbled.

We stayed up on the balcony some more, the child-molester-looking sun shining high. It was surely a hot day.

And I just had to state the forecast in front of Soul. "It's fucking hot today…" I groaned. Soul looked into my

eyes and grinned. But, his eyes weren't filled with adoration or love, but they were filled with desire and lust. I

could tell because my dad always let me watch those romance movies with about 50 different sex scenes in

them. Yep, he was a bit of a romance-pervert freak. I don't know why my forgetful mom married him. Anyways,

Soul had something up his sleeve for sure. He leaned next to my ear and smoothly whispered "Lets dress for

the weather then." He kissed and nipped my ear a bit. My face was blushing mad with love now, but I knew it:

Soul wants to fuck me. Oh dear Lord. "B-But what about Maka? What if she catches us?" I quickly stuttered.

"What about her? I love you more. If she catches us, then it's her loss because I chose you instead of her. She

doesn't like me anyways, so it doesn't matter. She may be a little jealous because we're expressing our love in

the hottest way possible, but that's all." Soul said, grinning again.

He held my hand again, leading me back into the academy. You would think that he would grab my hand and

run somewhere with me, but we just walked. Maybe he wants to respect me that way, so I would want to

have sex with him rather than forcing it so he'd get what he wants but not what I want. Before we went off to

some sort of "private room", we checked the classroom to see if chaos was still happening. And surely it was.

Black Star and Kid were still beating each other up, but most of the crowd decided to just lounge around, chat,

make out with each other, or some other stupid stuff. Maka was still reading her book as well. Her expression

hasn't changed either, which is good for me. Soul and I then left, finding some sort of place where we can have

privacy.

After looking around, we concluded that there was no place to go to, so we went back to the balcony. Soul lied

me down on the ground gently and kissed my lips again. We gently kissed for about a minute, before

increasing the pressure of our lips from gentle, to normal, to hard. "So…you're French, right?" Soul said. "How

about we kiss like you and your people?" I giggled, and then Soul went in to kiss me hard again, slipping his

tongue into my mouth. I've never French kissed anyone before, but my dad described it as "Very lustful,

tender, and loving." Yeah, dad. You don't need to describe it as being tender. That's gross. But, it did feel

tender, so kudos to my disgusting father. Soul started taking off my sleeveless coat and putting his hand up

my soft shirt. I didn't do anything about it, except continuing my tender, sexy kissing, but inside, I felt dirty,

slutty, and disgusted. FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M LETTING THIS GUY TOUCH MY BREASTS, AND DOING NOTHING BUT

BLUSHING LIKE A LITTLE SINNER. GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING FUCKTARD.

_I can't handle this anymore. I feel horrible. What if Maka does like Soul? What if she catches us up here, touching _

_each other and acting like little sluts? I'm not doing something great…what am I going to do? I have to stop this! _

_I'm sorry Soul, but…but…_

Without thought, I pushed Soul off me as hard as I could.

"_**GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"**_

* * *

My eyes opened. But…I didn't see Soul on the ground in confusion. Instead, I saw my clock. It read "11:47

pm." _Thank you Jesus…It was all a dream…_I was a bit disappointed that it wasn't reality, but at the same time, I

was full of relief. _But, what did I push?_

I decided to get up and get some water, because I felt dehydrated in the heat. I walked to the kitchen and

saw my little black and grey kitten, Truth. She was hiding from me, her gold eyes filled with fear. I looked at her

for a second, and then realized that…**I pushed my cat off of my bed while I was dreaming because I thought**

**she was Soul. Dammit, I'm an animal abuser. **After my glass of water, I went back to bed and closed my

eyes, hoping my dream with Soul didn't continue from me pushing him.

* * *

_Author's Note: HELLO AGAIN, READER~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the prologue XD. Just a hint _

_for the next chapter, it WILL have MUCH MORE Black Star in it. So, he will finally have a main role! Yahoo! XD_

_-Caramel 3_


End file.
